Lilly's huge problem
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "We should take you to a doctor." says Miley in a mature tone. "Yeah, this needs to be fixed." says Lilly.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

 **Lilly's huge problem**

 **Lilly Truscott has heard that her boyfriend Oliver Oken love girls with big butt so because of this, Lilly has bought some sort of pills that is supposed to give her a big sexy hip hop butt.**

"Okay...here we go. This better work 'cause otherwise I've wasted 400 fucking dollars on this crap." says Lilly as she toss 4 pills into a glass of water.

Lilly drink it all in one single sweep.

Suddenly she feel a pain in her butt as it grow, but unfortunately the pills doesn't work exactly as she want.

Her butt grow too big. She get a fat ugly ass, more than 4 times bigger than she wanted, that produce a lot of farts that she can't control.

"Damn!" says Lilly in anger. "Stupid fucking shit."

Miley Stewart, Lilly's BFF, suddenly enter the room.

"Lils, what the...?" says Miley when she sees Lilly's huge fat ass.

"Miley...I wanted to get a bigger ass so Oliver would think I'm sexy and all, but it didn't work properly." says Lilly, looking like she's about to cry.

"Lils, Oliver love you just the way you are. He'd never want you to get..." starts Miley, but stop talking when a huge disgusting fart pop out of Lilly's ass. It smell like poop.

"Ewww! Lils, we're chicks. Chicks don't fart when other people are around." says Miley.

"I know, but I can't help it. This damn drug that made my ass fat and stupid also makes me fart a lot." says Lilly in a sad tone.

"We should take you to a doctor." says Miley in a mature tone.

"Yeah, this needs to be fixed. I so do not want an ass like this one." says Lilly.

They go out to Miley's car, get in and drive to the Malibu Central Hospital.

While thet sit in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor, some kids laugh at Lilly's huge ass.

"Shut up! Or I will make you kids cry for mommy." says Lilly in anger.

"Lils, don't scare the crap out of those kids. People are gonna think you're a bitch or something and I'm pretty sure ya don't want that, do ya?" says Miley.

"Sorry. It's just that this whole thing's making me angry like hell." says Lilly.

"Relax, Lilly. I'm sure a doctor can fix this for ya." says Miley, trying to comfort her friend.

"I hope so. This ass is so disgusting." says Lilly as some farts escape her ass again.

"Hey! Please, if you need to shit, the bathroom's right over there." says a woman.

"I don't need to take a shit. My ass is screwed up." says Lilly.

"Are you kidding? The whole room smell like tons of shit. You're not the only person here, perv." says the woman.

"Did you call me perv?" says an angry Lilly as she stand up. "Nobody calls me that and get away with it. You'll get a..."

Miley stop Lilly. She grab Lilly's arm and put a hand over Lilly's mouth.

"So, so...calm down, Lilly. We're not her to cause a fight." says Miley.

"Miss Truscott, a doctor will see you and your friend now. This way." says a nurse.

Lilly and Miley follow the nurse to an office.

"Thanks, Nurse Jenkins, you may go. Miss Truscott, Miss Stewart, please have a seat." says a doctor. "I'm Doctor Richard Hansen."

"Doctor, I wanted to get a sexy ass so I used this drug-like thing I ordered online, but all I got was this." says Lilly as she gesture towards her huge ass.

"Well, you shouldn't trust drugs sold online. I need to do a thorough examination before I can tell if I can help you." says Doctor Hansen.

"Okay..." says Lilly.

"Pull down you pants. No fear, I'm not a perv. This is necessary if we need to find out what's happened." says Doctor Hansen.

Lilly pull down her pants and panties.

"Hmm, doesn't seem to be impossible to remove all the extra fat here." says Doctor Hansen as he examines Lilly's ass.

"Can you remove it right now?" says Lilly.

"If that's what you want." says Doctor Hansen. "We'll get you ready for surgery."

"Miley...please be there for me during this. I'm scared shitless..." says Lilly.

"I'll be there for ya, Lils." says Miley.

"No need for that, Miss Stewart." says Doctor Hansen. "Miss Truscott will be asleep during the surgery."

"Asleep?" says Lilly confused.

"Yes." says Doctor Hansen.

"See ya later." says Miley.

Doctor Hansen and a nurse take Lilly away to surgery.

5 hours later.

"How did it go, doctor?" says Miley.

"Pretty well. It wasn't easy to restore Miss Truscott's butt, though I'd say that the surgery was success. She'll have a large scar across her butt for a few months, but it will be gone by the end of the year." says Doctor Hansen.

"Can I see her?" says Miley.

"She's still asleep. She'll wake up within the hour." says Doctor Hansen.

45 minutes later.

"Miss Stewart...? Your friend just woke up." says a nurse.

"Thanks. Can I see her?" says Miley.

"Of course. This way." says the nurse.

Miley follow the nurse into a room.

In the room, Lilly sit up in a bed, reading a newspaper.

"Lils, are you okay?" says Miley.

"Yeah, I've got my normal ass back." says Lilly.

"That's good. I'm happy for ya, Lils." says Miley.

"Awww! Thanks, Miley. I'm totally glad to have a normal ass again." says a happy Lilly.

Miley is happy too. She hug her friend.

"Lils, once they let ya leave this place, we should go out and celebrate." says Miley.

"Mmm, yeah we should, Miles." says Lilly with an adorable smile.

"Miss Truscott, you're free to go home now." says Doctor Hansen as he enter the room. "Miss Stewart, make sure your friens sit only on soft surfaces untill her butt has healed completely. It should take about 5 days."

"Okay." says Lilly.

Lilly put on her clothes and then she and Miley leave the hospital.

"Lils, how do ya feel...?" says Miley.

"I feel good. I'm glad the surgery worked." says a happy Lilly.

"So am I, girl." says Miley with a huge bright smile. "Yay!"

 **The End.**


End file.
